


meow

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	meow

meow

 

神的身体的好处就是，比普通人耐受程度高，怎么折腾都不会坏。

雷霆之神走进屋内，因为拉着窗帘的关系，屋里的光线有点昏暗，而他心爱之人正趴在床上休息。

日益长长的黑发铺满了光滑圆润的肩头，映衬得皮肤上那些紫红色印记更加暧昧，流畅的背部线条被软被遮去一半。但Thor知道被子下是怎么样一番风景。

“唔……”

因为睡梦被打扰，Loki轻皱眉头不满的哼出声，想要逃离身上滚烫的手掌的抚摸，但却浑身提不起丝毫力气。

“Thor.”

眼皮勉强掀开一丝缝，还带着困倦的眼睛看了一眼凑到他面前的人。

“睡的可好？”

Thor细细的亲吻Loki的眉骨和鼻尖，抓住他的黑发把他的头从枕头上提起来，Loki顺从的让他这样做，直到嘴唇被咬住，侵略性的舌头撬开他的牙齿在他的口腔里攻城略池。

很想说自己睡的不好，但是自己的屡次假死已经彻底激怒了这个男人，对方现在只想用各种粗暴的方式证明自己还存在他身边，也确认他再也没有办法逃离，无论他怎么求饶和游说，银舌头已经完全失去了作用。

Loki睁开眼睛看着Thor的脸庞，眼睛上的伤疤让他看起来更加坚毅，粗短的头发也让他看起来更具有气势。不可以触怒，因为这已经是雷霆之神，和ASGARD之王。

从前他瞧不起的那股傻气已经被种种磨灭消失。

Thor闭着眼睛，仿佛沉醉在与他的亲吻里，但他的手却是搂住他的腰身，探到他身后，抓住裸露在外的圆环开始往外拉扯。圆润的珠子在体内滑动，原本已经麻木的肠道开始醒过来，酥麻和酸痛。

“唔嗯……”

透明的珠子带着粘液被扯出体外，Loki下意识的想夹住腿挽留曾经填满他的东西，然而脚踝上已经被捂热的镣铐提醒了他它的存在，铁器敲击在一起发出清脆的响，Thor直接掀开盖在他身上的薄被，让他光裸的下体同样暴露在空中。

拉珠被一点点扯出来，穴口的肉翕动收缩着似乎在挽留，Thor欣赏着这些，然后把粘着粘液的珠串放到Loki面前。

Loki拒绝闻见自己的味道，然而Thor捏着他的下巴逼他去闻一闻。

“你不知道你多么美味，弟弟。”

“我知道我对你有多么大的吸引力，哥哥。”

Thor拉扯着Loki让他跪坐起来，胸前的红豆上还夹着乳夹，Thor轻轻的抚弄那里，疼痛刺激着Loki的大脑，让他的眼睛很快含上泪花。Thor扯下一边的乳夹，然后把嘴凑上去吸允已经红肿充血的乳头，酥麻的热感让Loki的身体诚实的后仰，把自己更多的送往Thor口中。

“另一边也要。”

早就知道反抗不如顺从的Loki遵循自己身体的意愿，把手环上Thor的脖子，撒娇的语气像一只猫。

Thor如他的愿用手拉扯揉捏他另一边的乳头，直到他嘴里发出愉悦的呻吟才拿出今天准备的“礼物”。

黑色的猫耳朵被戴上Loki的脑袋，和黑色的头发融为一体，仿佛他真的化身成为一只猫妖，来诱惑一个神堕入深渊。

但其实是神故意要把他与自己一道囚禁在深渊里。

跳蛋的开关被摁下发出嗡嗡的声音，跳动的小玩意被Thor拿着在Loki身上移动，震动的酥麻透过皮肤下的神经一直传递到大脑，于是他张开腿接受他的哥哥把那个小玩意塞进他的身体里，并且调高档度。

将跳蛋塞进去之后，Thor拿起黑色的尾巴肛塞，旋转着把跳蛋顶到更深的位置。

那条毛茸茸的尾巴垂挂下来蹭在他的大腿内侧，痒痒的。感受着体内跳动的小玩意，震动的频率让Loki腿软到只能靠Thor来支撑他的身体不倒下。

“啊……”

Loki眼角泛红的看着他的哥哥，Thor揉搓着他腰上的皮肤，然后扯动着那条不属于他的尾巴，肛塞在体内滑动，让他有种自己真的长了尾巴的错觉。

Thor满意的看着自己的黑猫，分开他的双腿让他跨坐在自己腿上，尾巴的根部已经被他自己流出来的汁水沾湿。Loki的前端挺立着，涨的发红，但他不能释放出来，因为那里还有另一件小玩意。顶端镶着宝石的铁钎堵在尿道，把他要释放的东西堵住，让囊袋涨的沉甸甸的，甚至囊袋上还有透明的皮筋束缚着。假如是个凡人，一定受不了这样的对待，但好在他是个神。

“Thor……”

Loki祈求的看着Thor，他的前面已经因为一点点的触碰就颤抖了，他迫切的想要释放出来，但自己却没有办法——因为他的手被丝带捆绑着。

Thor把手指按在Loki唇边，后者乖巧的伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了一下，继而张嘴把他的手指全部含入口中，模仿口交的动作开始吞吐吸允他的手指。

吞咽的水声在空气中蔓延开来，Thor将两人硬挺的阴茎握到一起撸动，Loki一边吸允他的手指一边发出细微的呻吟。

“唔……Thor，求你……”

到达极点的Loki全身发抖，挺动着腰身开始操Thor的手，与此同时Thor也增加了操他嘴的手指数量，在他的口腔里搅动，夹捏着他的舌头，过多分泌的口水从他合不上的嘴角流出来，蜿蜒过下巴然后滴在已经被玩弄到发肿的乳头上，看起来极其色情。

“乖，再忍一下。”

Thor把猫尾一同捏住在两根滚烫的性器中间摩擦，更加的酥痒，让迟迟得不到释放的欲望更甚，猫尾的扯动带动肛塞在他体内，而不停震动的跳蛋在他的体内不依不饶，Loki最终哭叫起来，大脑空白的连Thor的手指都含不住。

“Thor……哥哥……”

Loki带着哭腔的声音仿佛最能取悦Thor，他喜欢听从这个小混蛋嘴里吐出这两个词，这似乎在告诉他他属于自己，他在自己身边。

你真切的在这里吗，brother。

Thor把Loki狠狠的按进怀里然后解开他性器上的束缚，让他得以释放。

脆弱的性器跳动着射出白浊的液体和淡黄色的尿液，Loki颤抖着依偎在Thor怀里，被禁锢太久的性器像是关不好的龙头，一直滴滴答答。Thor亲吻他的嘴唇，用舌头舔舐他的下巴，透明的丝线在两人嘴唇间不断被拉扯出来又断开，一直到临近窒息两人才喘着气分开。

“Loki，”

“嗯……”

“……”

“I'm here.”


End file.
